village_of_snowfieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Lightning
''Backstory: '' Winter Anderson, 35 years old, the head of "Winter's Orphan House". Not much is known about Winter's early past. Winter arrived to the village when she was around 20 years old with her friend at the time, Leo (Short for Leonard). They moved in togther, what wasn't really normal at the time, since they weren't married or dating. After Leo's dad preasured him to get married he noticed the perfect option and he fell in love with Winter, and Winter confessed to him and told him that she loved him since they were Teens. Winter and Leo had a small wedding in the village and for a while were very happy. Winter and Leo were ready to be a parents now, they tried to have a child, but it didn't work. They tried again and again, but there were no results. Winter got depressed and Leo kept on trying to cheer her up, it helped a bit but she was still quite sad. One day, Leo came back home from his job in the village (the Lord's old assistant) but he didn't come alone, he came back with a child. Winter was speechless, she was cheerful for days. She named the child William and took care of him his whole Life. Leo never told her where he got this child from, but she never asked either, she was too happy. Some time passed and she adopted another child, Annabelle. Winter found the joy of raising children, you can say she got addictad to mothering. More time passed and Winter have adopted a young girl named Samantha too, shortly after it she wanted to adopt another kid. Leo anrgily told her that they coulden't afford raising another child and that 3 kids are definitly enough. Winter sadly had to agree with him for a while, but than she found this adorable kid that she just coulden't ignore, she let him into the house and secretly took care of him for a few days. One day when Leo got back from his job early he saw him, the child. He was furious, he was sure he made it clear that he is not ready to spend money on another kid. Leo and Winter started to argue, After the 3rd argue Leo got out of the house and lived with his father for 3 days, his father was shook to hear that Winter even dares to dis-agree with him (his father is known to be a tough short-minded man who's very rich and hates the consept of equality) and made him belive that he shoulden't care about Winter's opinions. When he got back to their house, he acted much more agressivly, he shouted things like how "he is the husband and that he decides things in this house" and that Winter's job is just to be a mother and listen to him. Winter wasn't going to take his shouting anymore, she took of her wedding ring and threw it away, Leo didn't hesitate a second; he packed his stuff and moved to the capital of Hillford. Winter was broken, she just lost the love of her life and her only way to give her adoptive children a roof to live under. Annabelle & William started working, they kept the now kind of Orphan House alive with the money they earned. After about 2 months Winter found a job, she never told anyone what was her job, but it was enough to give her children warm food and good clothes, so they never questioned it. Personality W.I.P Appearence W.I.P Extra W.I.P